Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to an illumination device for a speculum and associated methods for using a speculum with an illumination device.
During a physical exam, speculums, probes, or other physical-assessment devices (e.g. otoscopes, ophthalmoscopes, laryngoscopes, colposcopes, etc.) may be used to provide a user with a better view of a patient for an examination. Current methods of using such devices may not provide users with sufficient illumination. Further, illumination devices used in conjunction with a speculum, probe, or physical-assessment device may be difficult to handle during an examination of a patient. Accordingly, there is a need for illumination devices that facilitate the use of speculums, probes, and physical-assessment devices in a cost efficient and practical manner.